Talk:Waterfalls (2)/@comment-3575890-20120803071634
Before I touch on the serious subject matter; GROSS SOBBING! My precious Maybell kissed. Omg. This plot was such an in between breather, even if it was so awkward at points, that it literally caused me physical pain. The ear kiss in the context of the moment was actually easier to watch this time because it made perfect sense why he turned away from her. I would've been put off by how she was acting too. And oh god, when she spit her drink in his face I howled with laughter for a good three minutes at least. Don't get me started on that scene with them in French class. I had to mute my television. I just couldn't handle the secondhand embarassment. This may've even been worse than Clare's vibrator incident. I also loved their hallway altercation. It goes to show how just a little miscommunication can really create some crossed signals. I could really see how hurt Cam was in thinking she liked him only for his reputation rather than ffor him; suddenly it makes perfect sense why Cam hasn't had a girlfriend up until now. But it's all good, because all of that awkward tension culiminated in that beautiful scene of Cam watching her play the cello, pouring his heart out to her and kissing her so sweetly and chastely (exactly what Maybell embodies) I may've just died a little and gone to heaven in that moment. UGH. I will go down with this ship. Though never replaceable in my heart, they are my new EClare! Okay, onto the main plot. WOW. What an episode! First of all, Asher is the biggest POS ever, but a clever POS. He knows how to cover his tracks. It was so disheartening how Clare finally gathered the courage to come forward with her sexual harassment, only to be shamed and humiliated in the process. That was realism at its finest. Much respect to the writers for managing to touch on two hard-hitting subjects like sexual harassment AND rape culture in one sitting. Clare's public meltdown had to be some of the best acting I've seen from Aislinn Paul. She just KILLED it! Hell, she was very believable throughout. The scene in the car was legitimately frightening. When Clare got the door open and he forcefully pulled her back towards him, I was terrified for a moment that she wouldn't get away after all. Asher is a tricky bastard, sneakily earning her trust back with that faux apology just to obtain another opportunity to take advantage of her. Perfect example of child grooming. I loved Alli throughout this episode. She was such a great and supportive friend. That last scene with EClare! Just beautiful. Him having her article framed is true testament to how much he loves her; it's going to kill him when he finds out about the harassment. Oh, and at long last Clare has said those three words to Eli! Not that it wasn't ever obvious, but it's great to finally have some solid clarification of her feelings. I just loved how there was no need for a verbal reciprocation from Eli either. Just kissing her and holding her like he never wanted to let her go vocalized the message better than words could ever say.